The World Of War
by LittleBitOfSunshine
Summary: Gaea is gone - thankfully. But will the Greeks and Romans get the break they need? Rachel delivers a prophecy which is apparently nonsense. But can it be true? Hades wants war? The Kane's are also struggling to make sense of their war situation, but will everything fall into place when Amos tells them everything? And will it really become a world of war? Find out here.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Quest Time (YAY)**

**ANNABETH**

* * *

I always found the idea appealing of a mixed camp - strangely. The Greek and Romans; it sounded great, fighting side by side, strategy sharing and just living. But maybe it was impossible. Today was a celebration - Gaea was gone. Chiron had forgotten to invite the Romans to Camp Half Blood so a few hours later a bunch of confused looking kids ran through the arches and took seats beside their Greek allies. Percy sat next to me with Nico, Hazel and Frank on his side and eventually Piper, Jason and Leo who were supposed to be watching out for them, took their seats next to me. Leo kept lighting his fingers on fire and trying to singe the ends of Piper's hair so she smirked and turned to him her voice strong with charmspeaking. "Leo, go to sleep". The poor guy fell over and began to snore, and Clovis seemed to be drowning it out with his.

Chiron stood in the middle of the circle of kids. "Romans, Greeks", he bellowed. "Today, we celebrate, we remember our enemy is gone, we can live in peace". Everyone cheered. They were over the moon and I understood why - peace did sound awfully good. Since Percy and I were released from Tartarus we seemed stronger and more confident then ever - everyone confided in us. It made me happy - and I knew my mom would be proud. Eventually everyone got tired of Leo snoring so - Nyssa and I towed him back to the Hephaestus cabin and left him on the floor where he curled up on the floor happily.

Just when I thought it was time for bed. A scream rose from outside. I sprinted out - catching my dagger as it fell and saw Rachel, her wild hair standing on end and her eyes glowing in odd colors. Great - a prophecy - thanks for that universe! Rachel's body became lifeless and bent - but she was still standing - well hovering.

_Romans and Greeks you have won,_

_The earth and sky become one,_

_Beware the ones in green and gold,_

_Their story will soon be told,_

_Wisdom, Magic and Beauty fall,_

_In the fight to save it all,_

_The Sea will rise, the Underworld call,_

_Your earth will turn, you cannot stall._

Percy gave me an odd look '_Wisdom, Magic and Beauty fall' _that meant me, a Hecate and probably Piper, but how? My heart raced as the line '_The Sea will rise' _replayed. This prophecy made no sense! They never really did, but what ones in green and gold? Rachel fell and just on time her helpers caught her and dragged her over to her stool in the corner. I had a a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

Nico and Hazel went green, they obviously understood _something_. Nico stood up. "Hades heard about what Hera did - and he didn't take it very well", he explained, gulping. "He wants war - against everyone - even the Romans and Greeks". A gasp went up. War? Hades wants war? Clarisse stood up snorting, she didn't look very confident though. "War? Hades?" she spat uncertainly. "That's insane". Hazel murmured something and spoke louder. "It's true".

Percy looked at me - he was sick of war, obviously. Chiron signaled for silence. "Why doesn't everyone get some rest", he suggested. "We can resolve this in the morning". Everyone went to the cabins. But I knew no one would sleep. I lay wide awake all night - thinking. We'd have to go search. Search for anyone like us and even though it's not my thing - we'd have to negotiate with them. My instincts kicked in and I leapt up and threw fresh clothes, ambrosia, nectar and my dagger in a bag.

I sprinted across camp quietly to Percy's cabin and shook him and funnily enough he was awake. He already packed too. "Let's go". I smiled at him and led him to the arches, where we were about to leave until Frank, Hazel, Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason and Clarisse dived out of the ditch, bags on backs and weapons at the ready. "Hey", Clarisse grinned. "We're coming too". I looked at Percy and smiled."Fine", was all he said before we walked through the arches of our home - without looking back.


End file.
